


Tony |Omegaverse|

by 7Autor_Kun7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WinterIron - Fandom, stony - Fandom
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Hydra, M/M, Omegaverse, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, SHIELD, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, alfa - Freeform, beta, omega - Freeform, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Autor_Kun7/pseuds/7Autor_Kun7
Summary: Todo fue un malentendido, lo habían juzgado mal y no le dieron la oportunidad de hablar. Ahora vagaba sólo, bajo las cálidas calles de Italia, con sus memorias revueltas y su corazoncito hecho añicos.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

\- Yo, Steve Rogers, Alfa de la manada. Te declaro a ti, Anthony Stark, oficialmente desterrado de nuestras tierras.

Así fue como todo había acabado. Y de un momento a otro podía sentir como sus feromonas me rechazaban, el aura amenazante de mi ex-manada me gritaba que me fuera lo mas rápido que podía, que este ya no era nunca mas mi lugar, ni mi refugio.

No me habían dado el tiempo de justificar mis actos, tan solo lo tomaron como algo negativo y me culparon. Hicieron creer a los jueces que fue una acción imperdonable, vieron la oportunidad perfecta y me culparon, echándome como si fuera una basura.

Ahora me encuentro en un camión que lleva a Omegas, Betas e incluso algunos Alfas fuera de las tierras. A un lugar donde no molesten a las manadas y las feromonas no sean una amenaza. Un lugar para dejarnos morir.

Porque habías preferido escuchar una mentira, que ver con tus propios ojos a la persona que le juraste tu mundo entero.


	2. I

\- ¡Atrapen a esa sucia rata!.

Un grito no muy lejos hizo que me sobresaltara del lugar donde estaba escondido. Tenía mi cabeza pegada a mis rodillas y rezaba para que no me escucharan sollozar ni temblar. Lo único que quería era un mísero pan para sobrevivir un par de horas más. Pero al parecer mi plan no funcionó, debí de pensármela dos veces antes de retar a un par de alfas que me sacaban más de una cabeza de estatura, lo único que le robe fue un poco de agua y salí huyendo no sin antes darle un golpe en sus bolas.

Los hice enojar y me empezaron a perseguir dentro del denso bosque, bajo la atenta mirada del cielo nocturno. Los perdí por unos momentos y logre esconderme entre medio de unos arbusto y ramas.

Minutos más tarde escuché unas exclamaciones, fuertes golpes a los árboles y bravas pisadas en el barro. Espere unos minutos más para asegurarme y, finalmente, salí de mi escondite, me limpié las hojas y ramas que quedaron en mi poca ropa y solté un suspiro de alivio.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrar el sendero que conocía de memoria, seguí así hasta encontrar mi pequeño refugio, estaba camuflado con los árboles, ramas y barro para que los alfas del pueblo no lo encuentren. Lo construí en el momento que llegue a este horrible lugar, hace ya dos meses atrás.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza para borrar el pensamiento de tristeza y vacié la poca agua que conseguí en las botellas que guardaba bajo un tablón de madera en el suelo.

Hoy es miércoles y eso significa que debía de lavar mi poca ropa, así que tome el pequeño montón que reposaba en una fea manta, cerré, tapé la puerta y me dispuse a ir al pequeño lago que había encontrado hace unas cuantas semanas atrás.

🍁

Tarareaba una suave melodía mientras fregaba la camisa, solo me faltaba la que estaba lavando y otra más. Después de eso volvería a mi pequeño hogar.

Pero...

Fue solo un momento, un momento que no estuve en guardia, escuché en cámara lenta ese casi audible crujir de una rama, una risa para nada inocente y el levantamiento de algo pesado.

-¡Así que aquí estabas sucia perra ratera...!

Fue solo un segundo en que se sintió como algo era levantado muy rápido e iba con fuerza hacia un objetivo, mi cabeza.

Estaba en shock, no sentía el dolor en el momento, mis ojos seguían abiertos mirando las pequeñas olas que se formaban en el lago. En cámara lenta sentí como mi cuerpo caía en el frío pasto seco, caí como si se tratase de algo muerto. Unas manos pesadas me hicieron darme la vuelta, movía los labios pero no escuchaba, ya que un horrible pitido muy agudo se oía en mi cabeza. La persona sonrió y dio una serie de golpes en mi rostro, estómago y piernas. Mi cabello se sentía levemente mojado y por un lado de mi cara sentía que corría un líquido espeso y caliente que terminaba atrás de mi oreja.

La última imagen que pude visualizar fue del tipo dirigiendo su puño en el lugar donde el objeto pesado golpeó. Mis ojos se cerraban y lo que más temía era olvidar.

"Mi nombre es Tony, omega, y mi Alfa..."


	3. II

Estaba mirando el techo del hogar donde había despertado unos minutos atrás. En un principio estaba bastante perdido, mi cabeza dolía, sentía mi rostro inflamado y mi estómago ardía como si se tratase del mismo infierno.

Un amable Beta había dicho "encontrarme" a un lado del lago, él había escuchado todo el escándalo y, para cuando el Alfa se hubiera ido, él, amablemente, paró la hemorragia de la cabeza y curó las herida que tenía por todo mi cuerpo. Después reportó al Alfa a los Humanos.

Me quede solo unos momentos hasta que el leve mareo se halla ido. Por esos cortos minutos intente de recordar lo que había pasado horas atrás y encontrar alguna imagen dentro de mi cabeza en relación con lo que me había contado. Suspire al no encontrar nada y, finalmente, salí del cuarto, le agradecí al Beta por lo amable que fue y que le debía la vida por salvarme.

\- Espera, chico. - Se acercó hasta quedar a un lado mío- Si lo que quieres es salir de este horrible pueblo, conozco de un tren que viene a dejar provisiones todos los Viernes, es fácil llegar, solo tiene que caminar hasta donde termina el lago, ahí pronto verás los rieles, ve antes de que se oculte el sol.

\- ¿Porque me dice todo esto...?

\- Por que no quiero que un Omega joven como lo eres tú, termine en este lugar y no pueda vivir una buena vida. 

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. -Le di un gran abrazo como agradecimiento y salí con una sonrisa y con un plan para salir de este lugar.

❤️

Solo me bastó un día para guardar todo lo que iba a necesitar en el viaje, en una mochila, guarde todo lo que es comida, agua y lo único que tenía de ropa, las cosas que había construido en mi instancia las había regalado a personas de buen corazón. Con respecto a mis heridas, intentaba de hacer el menos esfuerzo pero como estaba solo me era imposible; me tenía que cambiar las vendas cada cinco horas.

Salí de mi hogar y le dediqué una última mirada, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi destino y posiblemente mi nueva vida.

Cruzaba a través de los altos árboles hasta llegar a la empezada del río. De ahí seguía por la orilla, cuando me sentía algo fatigado descansaba por unos minutos en las rocas, solo unos minutos y continuaba mi camino.

Llego un momento en que ocurrió algo que me dejó en un total shock. Había escuchado el llanto de un bebé.

Mi lado Omega estaba desesperado, rápidamente baje la mochila que cargaba y me dediqué en buscar a la pequeña criatura por entre el pasto seco. Seguí el sonido de su llanto y encontré un bulto. Lo tome cuidadosamente y destape la carita. Cuando sus ojos color avellana conectaron con los míos paro de llorar y dio paso al balbuceo.

Estiró sus pequeñas manitas hacia mi dejándome ver su hermosa sonrisa. Debo afirmar que había quedado flechado por ese tierno acto.

Para asegurarme, observo por mi alrededor comprobando si había alguien con el cachorro. Pasaron unos minutos y al parecer al pequeño lo habían abandonado para dejarlo a su suerte.

No lo iba a abandonar, de ahora en adelante seremos él y yo.

\- Solo tú y yo, mi pequeño Peter.


	4. III

Llevaba caminando un buen rato a un costado de los rieles del tren. En mi espalda cargaba la pesada mochila y Peter iba bien cómodo en mi pecho, me las había ingeniado para amarrar la manta que traía alrededor de mi cuello y así el bebé quedara mirando el cielo distrayéndose con las pocas aves que pasaban por sobre nosotros.

Vi a los lejos la estación del tren, me quería acercar para poder esperarlo ahí pero el lugar estaba resguardado por dos alfas con armas, tal vez a vigilar que las provisiones no fueran robadas.

Me quede escondido en los arbustos y espere pacientemente a que aparezca el famoso tren. Por el rato jugaba con Peter, y así de paso sacarles unas cuantas sonrisas y carcajadas.

Después de divertir tanto al bebé; con muecas y cosquillas, este había caído dormido en mis brazos. Era cerca del atardecer por lo que ya empezaba a notarse las bajas temperaturas, así que envolví al bebé en una de las mantas que había traído para que no pasara el frío.

Levante la mirada al escuchar inconfundible sonido del tren, levante rápidamente mis cosas y me asegure de que Peter estuviera seguro y no tener una posible caída. Espere unos segundos a que los Alfas bajaran las cosas y estuvieran distraídos, enseguida abrí un vagón que tenía escrito "Centro de Italia". Subí en un segundo la pesada mochila, después desabroché la manta que estaba amarrada en mi cuello y dejé a Peter junto a mis cosas, con mis manos me impulsé para quedar sentado al lado de bebé, enseguida lo tome en mis brazos y cerré la puerta del vagón.

A los minutos sentí como golpeaban dos veces unos de los lados del tren dando a entender que ya habían bajado todo y que el transporte ya podía marcharse. A los pocos segundo ya estaba en marcha, llevándome lejos de este mugroso lugar.

☀️

Debían ser cerca de la media noche cuando escuché un potente llanto a un lado de mi oreja. De mi bolso sin fondo saqué una de esas barras luminosas y las deje a un lado para que alumbrara aunque sea un poco. Tome a Peter y lo inspeccione, no estaba sucio y tampoco sueño, por lo que deduje que debía tener hambre. Lo atraje a mi pecho para buscar con más comodidad en las cajas de comida que tenía el vagón, por suerte en una caja había leche en polvo, con una botella de agua y un dedo de guante podía crear una mamadera casera.

Estaba listo para crear la fórmula cuando siento unas pequeñas manos tantear unos de mis pezones, rápidamente baje la mirada encontrándome con unos curiosos ojos mirando fijamente un punto de mi pollera, reí de nerviosismo por pensar que podría salir algo de mis pezones. No le fije mucha importancia y seguí creando la fórmula, amarre el guante para que Peter pudiera tomar sin problemas.

Unos segundo después, de mi boca salió un muy agudo chillido, había sentido como mi pezón izquierdo era succionado de una forma muy brusca y fuerte por una boquita.

\- ¡Peter! - Intente de apartarlo de la forma más suave posible pero al parecer él se aferraba a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de darse cuenta que de ahí no saldrá absolutamente nada me miro con el ceño fruncido reclamándome con la mirada. - No me mires así, mocoso, no es mi culpa que no salga leche de mis pezones.

Tome la mamadera casera, le hice un pequeño agujero en la punta y se la pase a Peter para que pudiera afirmarla con sus manitas, se la llevo a su boca y empezó a succionar. Me senté en una esquina para una mayor comodidad y admiré la hermosa escena.

Aunque todo lo hermoso se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando sentí una de sus manos tocar un pecho.

Tal vez el mocoso se esta imaginando que toma de él.


	5. IV

Unas cuantas horas más y el tren ya estaba dando indicios de que se iba a detener en cualquier momento. Peter, por otro lado, ya se había quedado dormido. Yo, sinceramente sólo pude dormir unas cuantas horas, no me podía dar el lujo de pegar el ojo cuando podría pasar cualquier cosa mientras estemos aquí.

Unos cuantos minutos más y el tren cada vez perdía velocidad. Llego un momento en que freno tan brusco que me tuve que sostener de una palanca oxidada y afirmar muy fuerte a Peter contra mi pecho. Después de recuperar un poco el aire, abrí levemente el portón del vagón y automáticamente cerré los ojos por la potente luz del sol. Cuando mi vista se acostumbro, lo que más me llamó la atención fue la gran cantidad de personas caminando de un lado a otro con verduras y frutas en sus manos.

El ambiente era muy acogedor, feliz y lleno de una esperanza hermosa, no había preocupaciones, alfas robando tu alimento y tampoco una muerte segura. Solo había un pueblo viviendo el presente.

Con mucho cuidado me bajé del vagón, tomé mi mochila, la puse firme en mi espalda y, seguido de esto, asegure a Peter en mi pecho.

Camine entre medio de las personas teniendo cuidado que no pasaran a llevar al bebé. Detrás de las personas se podía ver los edificios; ahora que lo pienso, voy a necesitar un banco.

🇮🇹

Debo decir que retirar dinero sin una tarjeta es el mejor invento que pude haber hecho.

Ahora estaba en un hotel, había pedido un cuarto, comida para Peter y para mi, además de comprar pañales y ropa.

Ambos nos bañamos, seque primero a mi bebé, le puse su ropita y lo acosté boca abajo mirando el televisor. Era gracioso ver las diferentes muecas que hacía al ver colores fuertes o imágenes en movimiento y aún más cuando le respondía con balbuceo.

Yo, por otra parte, terminaba de secarme y ponerme una ropa limpia y cómoda. Me sentía absolutamente nuevo y, por primera vez podía respirar sin tener miedo.

Me quede acostado junto a Peter, más tarde teníamos que ir a regístranos para quedarnos en este país y rehacer nuestras nuevas vidas. Pero eso sería más tarde, ahora solo nos vamos a dedicar a descansar y comer.

🍀

Llegamos cerca de las cinco de la tarde para inscribirnos oficialmente, no había mucha gente y el aire era fresco.

\- Stark...- Un Beta nos llamó, lo seguimos hasta unos cubículos individuales, tomamos asiento y comenzamos con el papeleo.

Habían firmas, huellas, fotos y nombre en los papeles que él me mostraba. Después de casi una hora, todo había terminado. Yo, ahora era Antonio "Tony" Stark, Italiano, y mi bebé era Peter Stark.

Ya teníamos los permisos para comprar y vivir permanentemente en este humilde país. Nadie nos podía molestar, tenemos los derechos correspondientes y no estamos obligados a nada.

Aquí ya no existe Steve Rogers.


	6. V

El tiempo transcurría con normalidad, y para nuestra felicidad nos habíamos adaptados muy bien al nuevo país. Aprender el idioma fue bastante fácil y ahora intentaba de hablarle a Peter de esta forma para que se vaya acostumbrando y no tenga problemas.

Hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás había tenido el permiso para abrir mi propia cafetería y es que, debo admitir, que mis capuchinos y media lunas son un total paraíso para el paladar.

También en el transcurso de ese tiempo conocí a muchas personas y buenos amigos, como lo es Bruce Banner, un Humano con problemas de ira. Él frecuentaba en el parque que iba con mi bebé. Un día, Peter, se le acercó gateando, antes de que llegara a su lado y llevarme al bebé, este se le quedó mirando y admirando el libro de ciencia que traía en sus manos. Finalmente ambos compartimos unas palabras que, para gusto de nosotros, se convirtieron en horas.

Después conocí a un fortachón rubio Alfa, nos conocimos cuando intenté de bajar los nuevos muebles que eran para la cafetería de un enorme camión, él alegremente me ayudó a bajar todas las cosas pesadas y acomodarlas dentro de mi nuevo local. Aunque minutos después me pidió un gran pedazo de pastel que había preparado el día anterior. Su nombre era Thor y su sueño era volver a ver a su alma gemela.

Cuando les di la noticia de abrir mi nueva cafetería, que tenía por nombre "Dolce Speranza", de inmediato me preguntaron si iba a necesitar ayuda, Bruce iba a estar en la caja recibiendo el dinero y los pedido y Thor iba a ser el mesero. Con la tierna idea tan solo acepté.

Y para quien preguntará por Peter, bueno él sigue siendo un bebé feliz rodeado de mi cariño y amor.

🍀

Hoy era Viernes y el tan esperado día de la apertura. El día anterior habíamos hecho una prueba y había funcionado bastante bien, las personas habían recibido nuestro trabajo con los brazos abiertos.

Yo traía las llaves, Thor traía las cajas de cafe que había pedido el día de ayer y Bruce las bandejas de donas. Les abrí la puerta para que no tuvieran problema al pasar y comenzamos a trabajar. Nos pusimos un delantal, Bruce me ayudó a vaciar el café en la cafetera y a ricitos le di una libreta y lápiz.

Peter, por otro lado, lo había dejado en una guardería, al principio estaba muy triste pero después de que se dio cuenta de los múltiples colores y sonidos su pena disipó bastante rápido.

Solté un suspiro ante el recuerdo gracioso, caminé hasta la cocina y empecé a preparar mis deliciosas medias lunas; para felicidad de muchos ya había puesto mis queridas donas en la vidriera.

Eran tan solo las diez de la mañana y el local estaba lleno de personas, mayormente jóvenes, que compraban los diferentes dulces.

Pero hubo un momento en que llegó un policía, al principio me había asustado, pensé que los papeles estaban mal o el local tenía alguna queja, pero después me tranquilice cuando pidió dos medias lunas, una dona de canela y un capuchino.

A simple vista parecía bastante serio e incluso pensé que estaba molesto, pero eso cambió cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada y me guiño el ojo soltando una suave sonrisa. Mi cara enrojeció de vergüenza y desvíe la mirada, antes de que dicho sujeto se fuera pude leer su placa.

"James Barnes"


	7. VI

Viernes en la noche. Luego de terminar nuestro primer día de trabajo y tengo que destacar que nos fue bastante bien, los tres nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos hogares. Recogí a Peter de la guardería y cuando llegamos a la casa nos tiramos en nuestra cama. Peter se había quedado dormido y con las almohadas le creé una especie de fuerte a su alrededor para que no tuviera una fea caída.

Por mientras, yo me fui a la cocina para prepararle su leche y calentarle su papilla, era mayormente en las noches donde el hambre de Peter crecía y se enojaba cuando no le tenía hecha su comida, después él balbuceaba diez minutos mirándome a los ojos como si me estuviera contando de su día, finalmente caía dormido y no despertaba al día siguiente.

Cuando termine de calentar su leche, la vacíe en la mamadera y subí a la habitación donde se encontraba Peter. Antes de abrir la puerta escuché como unos desesperantes gemido de dolor y crujidos de huesos. Abrí por completo la puerta y ahí está mi bebé llorando desesperadamente.

Corrí junto a él, lo despojé de su ropa e intenté de calmarlo sobándole su espalda y acariciando sus cabellos. Solo pasaron unos minutos más para que los huesos de Peter se acoplen y revelen a su lobo. Al instante empezó a llorar por el dolor que sentía, lo arrullé en mis brazos y liberé un poco de mi aroma para calmarlo, cuando dejo de gemir dolorosamente lo separe unos instantes de mi cuerpo para apreciarlo mejor. Su color de pelaje era un castaño brillante que se iba degradando en en un blanco hermoso.

A los segundos empezó a gruñir por la falta de alimento, así que acerque la mamadera a su hocico y empezó a succionar con bastante desespero. Cuando termino comenzó a estirarse como si se tratase de un felino, se movió por casi toda la cama hasta quedar cómodo hecho bolita.

🐾🐺🐾

Sentía como algo cálido y lleno de saliva pasaba por una de mis mejillas, con mi mano intenté de apartarlo y seguir durmiendo, pensé que ya se había aburrido pero después sentí como unos dientes jalaban la parte baja de mi pantalón quitándome y dejado me medio desnudo. Desperté de golpe y miré al causante de dicha acción.

\- ¡Peter! - Lo mire con enojo pero rápidamente cambio a un semblante alegre al ver a Peter en su forma animal feliz, se movió por toda la habitación con su lengua hacia fuera y moviendo su cola.

Finalmente me levante con una buena energía ya que tenía que ir a abrir la cafetería y dejar a Peter en la guardería. Su forma animal duraría por lo menos una semana y esto ocurre cuando el bebé está por cumplir su primer año es ahí donde se define si es Humano o Alfa, Beta u Omega.

Me vestí sencillo, limpié un poco la habitación, tome mi bolso y ahí guardé documentos, las llaves de la cafetería y un poco de dinero. Tome a Peter en brazos y lo fue a dejar con la encargada, la señorita Potts.

Me despedí de Peter y le advertí que no hiciera alguna travesura o que causara algún problema. Él solo movió su cola felizmente sin entender mis palabras de advertencia y se restregó en mis piernas despidiéndome.

Caminando unos diez minutos faltando solo unos cuantos locales para llegar al mío. Antes de llegar a la puerta pude distinguir a un peli negro alto, vestido solo con una piel de animal alrededor de sus caderas, tenía marcas color azul por todo su cuerpo, sus pies estaban descalzos y sus talones eran adornados con joyas al igual que su cuello, muñecas y cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada frunció el ceño y camino hacia mi con un aura de terror.

\- ¡Tú, sucio animal, dime donde está!, ¡hueles a él al igual que este sucio lugar!.

\- Relájate un poquito azulito y después me dices de quién hablas.

\- ¡Del estúpido de mi hermano!. ¡¿Donde está Thor?!.


	8. VII

\- Al parecer, Anthony Stark desapareció del mapa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos, Steve?

\- Buscarlo, ¡Maldita sea, búscalo y tráelo de vuelta!, tiene que volver. - Salí hecho una furia de la sala de reunión. Son casi tres meses desde que lo enviamos fuera de la manada y hace tan solo unos cuantos días atrás el gobiernos se nos tiro encima, la Empresa empezó a presentar dificultades y solo Tony es capaz de dirigirla. Estábamos en números rojos.

\- Steve -Levante la mirada de cuaderno de dibujos para encontrarme con la intensa mirada de Natasha- Al parecer encontraron restos de sangre cerca del lago, los enviamos para comprobar el ADN y encontraron que un noventa y nueve por ciento tiene similitud con el de Tony.

La libreta se me callo de las manos, había una alta probabilidad de que Tony no siga con vida y el último recuerdo que tuve de él fue su rostro de confusión, tristeza y decepción. Pero también había una parte de mi que decía que se lo merecía por intentar de apuñalarnos por la espalda, por intentar de quitarme mi cargo, por simplemente ser un Stark mas en el universo.

No le deseaba la muerte a nadie pero Anthony Stark se había ganado un pase de ida directo a las manos de la muerte.

\- Entonces, ¿Me estas diciendo que ricitos y tú son hermanos? - Después de todo el escándalo montado fuera del local, invite a azulito a que entrara para aclarar un poco más el tema. No es muy temprano y calculo que en cualquier momento podría llegar Thor y hasta incluso Banner.

\- Si, estúpido mortal.

\- Y ambos están casados...ósea mantienen una relación amorosa.

\- Por tercera vez ¡si!

\- Pero ambos son hermanos...

Y justo cuando me iba a gritar todo el vocabulario de groserías llega la salvación en forma bruta, Thor hizo acto de presencia y por detrás iba Bruce con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡Loki, amor mío!- Antes de que siquiera tocara al peli negro, este le propino un buen golpe en el rostro haciendo sangrar levente mente de la nariz.

\- Se suponía que te ibas solo un mes y han pasado mas de dos años. Padre esta enojado contigo, ¡Imagínate como lo estoy yo!. Ahora mismo regresas a la tribu, le pides perdón a Madre, cambias tus estúpidos atuendo y me vas a hacer un heredero ¡Escuchaste!

\- Si...

🍀 

Después de la casi escena sexual en **MI** café, habían pasado unas cuantas horas donde azulito se negaba a irse sin Thor y la gran excusa que este dio para que dejara de _ser él_ fue "Tengo trabajo". Yo me había escapado por solo unos minutos para ir en busca de Peter, esta vez solo lo cuidaban en la mañana y en la tarde se quedaba conmigo en la parte de atrás.

\- ¡Peter!- Abrí la puerta y grite el nombre de mi ángel, realice una rápida mirada por todos los bebes del lugar, al final del salón apareció mi cachorro peludo corriendo con la lengua hacia fuera. Lo tome en mis brazos y le repartí muchos besos en su lomo, me despedí de Pepper y me dispuse a escuchar sus, ahora, balbuceos en forma canina.


	9. VIII

El tiempo seguía su curso convirtiéndose rápidamente en una semana. Peter, con mi ayuda, cambió su forma canina a por la humana, al principio se sentía triste ya que constante mente me señalaba la parte de su trasero dándome a entender que le hacia falta su peluda cola. Aunque después se le paso cuando se dio cuenta que ahora, con su forma de bebé, ya podía gatear por toda la casa, también habían veces en las que con ayuda de los muebles se apoyaba y mantenía el equilibrio en sus piececitos dando tan solo unos cuantos pasos para después caer sentado. Pasando unos cuantos días más, Peter presentaba aún más indicios de querer caminar por su cuenta por lo que programe un día especial y hoy que era una fecha festiva donde el café se mantenía cerrado y la guardería de Peter no abría, era al día perfecto para que mi bebé siga intentando de caminar pero está vez con toda mi disposición.

Y para celebrar le calenté una papilla especial para Peter, también le prepare un postre de manzana, hice un batido de frutos rojos y también un poco de comida fría. No tenía pensado quedarme en casa, quería que los primeros pasos de Peter fueran especiales, así que nos dirigíamos al parque donde harán un pequeño desfile en honor a la cultura e igualdad. Él estaba encantado por la variedad de música, colores y ver a su vez muchas personas a su alrededor.

Nos ubicamos bajo un gran árbol, Peter estaba acostado en una cama improvisada ya que con el viaje le había dado sueño. Y yo, bueno, yo era feliz observando el desfile.

🍀

\- James ¿Dónde te tocó?

\- El parque ¿Y a ti?

\- Proteger la valla del festival, suertudo.- Soltó un gran bufido y me miro con enojo fingido- Bueno, como sea, trabajo es trabajo. Adiós.- Me despedí con la mano y seguí poniéndome el cinturón donde se encontraban la pistola y el garrote. Me asegure de que la radio policial quedara asegurada en mi hombro derecho y finalmente salí de la estación.

Caminaba por un lado de la vereda saludando a los peatones que pasaban a un lado, mi trabajo de hoy en día era simplemente vigilar que nadie hiciera algo indebido a lo largo de la marcha y proteger a las múltiples familias que se encontraban observando el espectáculo.

De vez en cuando tarareaba una simple melodía para que el silencio no fuera tan incomodo en mi persona. También había parado a unos adolescentes que querían pasarse de listos en lanzar pequeños petardos para asustar a los caballos que transitaban, también ayude a un par de ancianitas que le habían robado su cartera y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí tras el ladrón, recuperando sus cosas y recibí como agradecimiento comentarios como "Pero que guapo y servicial es este oficial" o "Me gustaría tener treinta años menos". Tan solo con eso me alegraron el día.

Pero hubo un momento en el qué haciendo mi caminata pude presenciar una escena totalmente hermosa. Un omega castaño gritaba con toda su felicidad la gran acción que realizaba su bebé, sus primeros pasos eran verdaderamente fuertes y seguros, había estirado sus bracitos hacia su madre pero a los segundos cambió su mirada mirando a mi dirección. Su andar tomó otro rumbo y el castaño con toda la duda miro hacia la misma dirección, el bebé seguía con sus pasos algo torpes pero esta vez hacia mi persona. Llego el momento en el que ya no pudo más y antes de que este se dejara caer hacia adelante logro tomarlo sin que se hiciera daño alguno.

Acerque al bebé a su madre y por tan solo unos cuantos segundo, celeste y canela se juntaron creando una combinación rara pero agradable.


	10. IX

Al parecer a Loki se le olvidó traer su propia ropa y en cuanto llegó a mi departamento atacó mi closet. Se puso la primera polera que encontró y unos bóxer míos, se quitó todas las joyas y se ató el cabello, después se acostó en mi cama y se puso a leer unos de los libros que tenia en una pequeña repisa.

\- Thor, tengo hambre hazme de comer.- Reclamo sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Solté un suspiro y finalmente sonreí, como lo había extrañado. Con una boba sonrisa me fui a la cocina a prepararle algo sencillo para Loki, puse a freír un par de huevos con tocino y calenté un poco de pan. Cuando Padre me había enviado para trabajar fuera de nuestra tribu, lo primero que quise aprender fue el arte de la cocina ya que cuando aun vivía con mis padres tenia la gran costumbre de comer en grandes cantidades o por lo menos hasta quedar satisfecho.

Al llegar a Italia realice un pequeño curso de cocina y tengo que decir que para ser yo no lo he hecho tan mal.

Serví la pequeña comida en un plato, vacié un poco de agua en un vaso y subí a mi habitación donde se encontraba Loki. Me acerque hasta quedar sentado junto a él, dejo de lado el libro y recibió gustoso la comida.

\- Vaya, Thor no sabia que cocinaras algo decente. - Menciono después de haber probado los huevos junto con el pan y el tocino.

\- No se de que hablas, esto es lo mas sencillo que una persona puede hacer.

No me presto atención y siguió devorando el alimento. Inconscientemente empezó a liberar su aroma, dejando el refrescante olor a menta y frutos en la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces escondí mi rostro entre el espacio de su hombro y su cabeza, inhale profundamente y memorice con todos los detalles su exquisito aroma.

\- Thor, ¿Qué estas haciendo?. - Con cuidado dejo el plato a un lado de la cama e intento de apartarme sin cuidado. Yo hice algo de fuerza para mantenerme en esa posición, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo empuje para quedar acostado en la cama, separe sus piernas y me posicione entre ella y estar un poco mas cómodo. -Cabezota, sepárate, no quiero hacerlo, no tengo ganas...

\- Solo quedémonos así por unos minutos más - Soltó un bufido y a regañadientes envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello.

\- Yo también te extrañe Thor.

Nuestro primer mes junto con la cafetería y ya iba a enfrentar nuestro mayor enemigo. Las cuentas.

Al parecer las compañías se habían puesto de acuerdo para enviar todas las cuentas, tanto de la casa como del local el mismo día. Aproximadamente había recibido siete cuentas.

Me senté en el sillón para hacer los cálculos y mientras eso pasaba, Peter era feliz caminando de allá para acá y riéndose de mis diferentes expresiones.

Hace solo unos cuantos días atrás, mi bebé había dado por fin sus primeros pasos sin ayuda, aún que claro, no fue a mis brazos sino a los de un policía que vigilaba y pasaba por la zona, no puedo negar que me sentí por unos momentos celoso pero después de ver la enorme felicidad de Peter mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría. El policía levantó en sus brazos a mi bebé y antes de que me lo entregara, este tiro con algo de brusquedad la parte del cuello de la camisa haciendo que se viniera hacia delante y terminara de cara contra el suelo, Peter había quedado sentado en unos de los cojines que le tenía repartido para que no callara feo en unos de sus intentos de dar pasos.

Con bastante vergüenza por la acción del bebé, me acerque para ayudar al hombre, le ofrecí un paño húmedo para que limpiara la tierra que había quedado en su rostro. Me agradeció y me dijo que no me preocupara, que tan solo era un bebé. Finalmente se fui no sin antes regalarme una suave sonrisa.

Salí del recuerdo al escuchar pequeños ronquidos, dirigí la mirada a la alfombra donde se encontraba el pequeño cuerpo de Peter postrado en el suelo abrazando uno de los múltiples peluches que este poseía. Lo tome en mis brazos y lo lleve a mi habitación donde lo acosté y lo arrope, me quede junto a él velando sus sueños.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo. Un Alfa rubio mantenía una conversación con una inteligencia artificial.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S déjame entrar a la habitación de Tony.- En su voz se notaba cierto enojo y en sus ojos cierro desespero.

\- Lo siento Alfa Rogers, pero mi señor me dio órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie sin su consentimiento.

\- ¡Anthony ya no está!, y yo soy el Alfa a cargo de las instalaciones desde ahora. - Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundo para la IA abriera la puerta que llevaba directamente a la habitación que antes pertenecía a la del Omega Anthony Stark.

Steve camino a pasos veloces hasta llegar a la habitación, al dar una rápida mirada se encontró con planos, dibujos, ropa, licores que no estaban manipulados y bastantes fotos, donde solo aparecían el Alfa y él omega.

Se acercó a la pared donde estaban las fotos colgadas y sacó una en específico, en ella ambos involucrados salían tras una puesta de sol, donde el Alfa besaba cariñosamente las frente del castaño Omega. Ese día ambos se habían declarado, admitiendo sentir algo más que un simple cariño.

Guardo con cariño la fotografía dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dedicó en buscar algo en específico. Saco la ropa que había en los cajones, busco por debajo de la cama, detrás de unos libros que tenía pero nada. Estaba por darse por vencido hasta que, mirando el techo se dio cuenta de un pequeño sobresaliente que había en ella, se subió arriba de la cama y con un poco de fuerza logró sacar una pequeña trampilla que estaba escondida. Rebusco por la zona polvorienta hasta hallar con lo que quería, el diario de Tony.

Con una amplia sonrisa salió de la habitación.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S, que nadie entre a la habitación, solo yo tendré ese privilegio. Órdenes de tu Alfa.

\- Si señor.


	11. X

_25 de enero del 2007_

_Hoy era nuestro primer día como una manada y no_ _podía_ _estar_ _más_ _nervioso. Desde que mis padres_ _murieron_ _he estado pensando que_ _no_ _habrá_ un cariño inigualable.

_Fury_ _me_ _advirtió_ _de tratar a estas nuevas personas con si las conociera ya que se_ _vendrán_ _a vivir a la_ _Torre_ _._

_Los primeros que llegaron fueron una Alfa,_ _Natasha_ _R_ _omanoff_ _, un_ _Beta,_ _Clint_ _Barton_ _y Sam Wilson, otro Beta._

_De un momento a otro ya se_ _había_ _instalado y al momento de darse cuenta de mi presencia me rodearon con sus saludos y preguntas. En especial Natasha, su olor me hostigaba._

_Minutos_ _más_ _tarde aparecieron dos hermanos de apellido_ _Máximoff, Wanda una beta y Pietro un omega. Ellos_ _provenían_ _de_ _Sokovia_ _, un_ _país_ _que pasaba en constante guerra. Ambos me ignoraron y se fueron a sus habitaciones._

_Finalmente luego de dos horas_ _había_ _llegado el Alfa de la manada. Un rubio alto, musculoso y con un rostro bastante serio, a simple vista daba_ _un_ _poco_ _de miedo_ _por_ _la_ _fría_ _mirada pero al entrar en el espacio de_ _"_ _confianza_ _"_ _su_ _rostro_ _se_ _ablando_ _y dio una suave sonrisa._

_Saludo a todos los presentes hasta_ _finalmente_ _dar conmigo, me_ _estrechó_ _en sus fuertes brazos y_ _pidió_ _perdón_ _por mi_ _pérdida_ _, en ese instante_ _prometió_ _ser la manada perfecta. En ese_ _instante_ _sentía_ _que estaba en casa, como una una_ _familia_ _._

_En ese_ _instante_ _me_ _había_ _dicho que fueron enviados_ _por_ _Nick_ _Fury._ _Así_ _que en mi casa_ _habían_ _dos_ _espías_ _, dos sobrevivientes, un soldado y un super soldado con problemas de mente, culpa de_ _Hydra_ _._

_Sólo_ _espero que esto funcione y si me es_ _posible_ _ayudar a Steve._

_Tony_

Terminé de leer, ese había sido nuestro primer día y aunque fuéramos enviados por otro, nosotros si esperábamos que esto funcione. Lo hicimos oficial ante todo y todos compartíamos un lazo especial.

Tony había hecho de todo por ayudarnos, saciar nuestros malestares e incluso de ayudarme.

Cuando me convertí en el primer super soldado, no fue exactamente para ser el bien, mi misión era acabar con las personas corruptas e injustas, sin importar de qué bando eran. Mi cerebro era monitoreado por una base secreta llamada Hydra, después Howard Stark me encontró y él junto a otro grupo de personas decidieron ponerme en el hielo y lograr curarme en un futuro.

Eso aún lo están intentando, mi forma santa aún está batallando.

Me recosté en mi cama, mirando el techo. Mi habitación últimamente estaba siendo un desastre, apenas dormía y constantemente pensaba en Tony, se muy bien que él no esta muerto, es muy listo y tiene un espíritu valeroso como para detenerse así.

El otro tipo cada día toma más poder, S.H.I.E.L.D hace todo lo posible y paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo conectado. Las secciones duelen pero haria lo que fuera con tal de que ese ser se fuera.

El quería tomar el control del todo, en especial de Tony, le estaba haciendo daño y la única forma de que él saliera de esto con vida y fuera libre para que formará una familia era enviándolo lejos. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y creamos un plan.

Tony había realizado una inversión a un Alfa de unas tierras lejanas, quería enviarlo a nuestra manada y trabajar juntos. Sus tierras nos proporcionaba una nueva tecnología y Tony el ponía sus ideas e inventos.

Creímos que ese era el momento y con la ayuda de un juez sacamos a Tony de la manada. No estaba de acuerdo de enviarlo a ese peligroso lugar, por eso enviamos a un espía Beta y en el momento preciso lo sacará de ahí.

Le había dicho a Natasha que borrará cualquier información reciente de Anthony y que le diera una falsa al otro tipo.

Porque la verdadera pelea no era con Steve Rogers, sino con Capitán Hydra.


	12. XI

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas en el café, nos iba bastante bien e incluso debo decir que habíamos ganado algo de fama por mis medias lunas.

Con la llegada de azulito y su, al parecer permanente estadía, había recibido una ayuda extra en la cocina y además de que nos entendíamos completamente, ambos estábamos de acuerdo de que Thor es un tonto tierno.

También el policía James Barnes se paseaba sin falta todas las mañanas al café, manteníamos charlas bastantes divertidas y graciosas. Se portaba como un total caballero e incluso con Peter parecía tener esa pequeña conexión.

Con respecto a las cuentas digamos que para mi primer mes pude salir sin "lesiones". Me administre muy bien manejando el dinero y lo que tenia que pagar.

Por otro lado, hace poco cierto individuo, alias "soy bebe y camino donde quiero y cuando quiero" se había revelado, ahora con su capacidad de caminar con mucha mas fluidez y un poco mas rápido, adquirió cierto beneficio para él, usando sus poderes para el mal. Cuando al pequeño diablillo le tocaba bañarse, este me tiraba agua en la cara de modo de distracción, aprovecha eso y se baja de la pequeña bañera, con sus pies partía corriendo a su habitación o a la mía teniendo como objetivo mojar la ropa que estaba limpia y seca. También intentaba de comer todo lo que podía y cuando le negaba su comida extra se enojaba.

Esto ya parecía tratar con un adolescente.

🍩

-¿Entrega para Antonio Stark? - Un hombre hizo su aparición en mi café, traía casi dos cajas bastantes grandes con mi pedido.

\- Soy yo - Me acerqué para firmar el documento y posterior a eso enseguida vino Thor para ayudar a colocar las cajas de cafés en la cocina. - Gracias ricitos.

Empezamos a desempacar las cajas, sacamos aproximadamente diez diferentes tipos de cafés, los vaciamos en unos tarros trasparenten y los colocamos en un estante detrás de las maquinas de expreso.

Dimos un ultimo vistazo, nos aseguramos de que todo este en orden y finalmente cerramos el local. Todos estuvimos descuerdo que este día estuviera cerrado en la tarde ya que cada uno tenia diferentes compromisos, azulito había enfermado por lo que Thor lo iba a acompañar a la revisión técnica, Bruce visitaría a su madre y yo iba a llevar a Peter a que le pongan sus vacunas.

Le cambie la ropa a por una mas cómoda. Tomamos un taxi hasta el servicio medico infantil, pedimos una hora y esperamos pacientemente en el área de juegos. Ahí Peter se entretenía con unos cubos que poseían cuatro letras a su alrededor, él las intentaba de amontonar junto a una pequeña niña rubia.

\- ¡Peter Stark!- Un apuesto hombre en delantal blanco nos llamo, tome en mis brazos a mi bebe y lo seguimos hasta llegar a una sala grande con abundante olor a anestesia.- Buenas tardes soy el doctor Quill, yo le pondré la vacuna a su bebe. Ahora dígame ¿Cuál es la edad de este hermoso bebe?

\- Acaba de cumplir el año.

-¿Ha tomado lactancia materna?- Rápidamente anotaba todos los datos que yo le decía en el computador, mientras que de fondo se escuchaba la canción de "Mr. Blue Sky" de Electric light orchestra.

\- No...

\- Bien, sin la lactancia materna en el cuerpo de Peter este, a futuro, puede presentar bajar defensas y complicidad. Es por eso que se le inyectara una vitamina parecida a la que da la lactancia materna más la que le corresponde por la edad.- Yo asentí y ayude a acomodar a Peter boca abajo y bajarle el pantalón junto con su pañal. El doctor Quill preparo las jeringas con la medicina correspondiente.

Todo fue bastante rápido y Peter, ahora, portaba dos inyecciones en cada nalguita, el llanto en la habitación no iba a faltar y para calmarlo el doctor le dio dos paletas de dulces, con eso quedo satisfecho y sus lagrimas dejaron de salir, lentamente quedo recostado en mi pecho hasta caer dormido.

\- Muchas gracias Doctor Quill.- Nuestras manos se estrecharon y finalmente abandone la habitación.


End file.
